Naruto: Omega Red
by GamesRMine
Summary: Kyuubi enters Naruto, but gives him Omega Red's powers and then goes back to the demon realm.then gets adopted by Gai!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, new story. Please review.

As the Great Kyuubi was sealed into the baby Naruto, the fox was thinking "Great, step one complete. Now just give the kit a bloodline and my favor to the gods will be repaid so I can get out of the seal. " The demon fox did have to repay the gods for saving him so long ago (when he was himself just a kit). Now the fox just had to come up with a bloodline. He gave brief consideration to the problem. "One man. No- a monster!" Abilities kept coming to him. "Omega Red!" Kyuubi had fought with him in a far-away land and he had nearly lost. "Oh yes! That would make a perfect bloodline to give the kit!" he thought. So, he started to give Naruto his bloodline- tentacles that came out of his wrist and death spores as well as enhanced speed, strength and stamina. "Now my debt is paid." he thought. "Oh, I still need to unseal myself and tell the human Sarutobi that I was just attacking to give a new bloodline to the family that was willing to sacrifice everything for their village."

Sarutobi was walking though the battlefield where Kyuubi had attacked. The smell of blood and death were everywhere. Dead and dying mutilated ninja were scattered across the battlefield like broken dolls. He knew that the Minato had died sealing Kyuubi into his own son, Naruto. His heart felt numb. He walked up to where Naruto was, and leaning over, was about to pick him up when a flash of energy erupted in front of him. The energy solidified to become a tall man wearing a blood red kimono with nine fox tails embroidered on it.

Sarutobi eyes widened in surprise and fear. It was the demon Kyuubi before him. The demon raised his hand and spoke. "I attacked this village in order to find a family worthy of a new bloodline." Sarutobi's eyes tightened in anger. All this death just to gift a new bloodline. He took a moment to get himself under control. He knew he could not allow Kyuubi to see his anger, or he could risk more destruction to his beloved home, Konoha.

Kyuubi then picked up Naruto and handed him over to Sarutobi. "Now human, I no longer am sealed. I will take my leave to the demonic realm, satisfied that I have accomplished the task for which I came here. This human child is the one with the bloodline. It gives him tentacles that come out of his wrist and death spores- also enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. He is now your responsibility. My part is done."

So saying, the demon vanished. Sarutobi stood motionless, staring down at his baby and he decided to look on the bright side of things. What was done was done and a bloodline like this could help boost morale. His eyes on the baby, he hardly noticed how he got off the battlefield. Once it town, he called the council to gather, along with the shinobi. Still holding Naruto, he spoke in a loud voice to the assemblage. "Minato our Hokage defeated the Kyuubi." The crowd cheered. Sarutobi let them settle down, then spoke in a more solemn tone. "However, he died while doing a great deed. His son has been given a bloodline because of the bravery of the Hokage while fighting the demon."

The crowed seemed stunned. There were individual mumblings as they tried to take in this news. They were sadden by Minato's death, but this was tempered with the fact that his son was alive and had been rewarded for his father's sacrifice. Sarutobi looked searchingly out over the crowd, then spoke again. "Now, who is going to adopt the boy and teach him to control his bloodline?"

Well, that was my first chapter. The reason Kyuubi was let out was he was ordered out by the gods. It may not have been what was planned since he had a certain amount of leeway in his orders, but the original orders came from the gods. The seal was to hold Kyuubi until he completed all his orders. The reason Sarutobi told the council that Naruto's father was Minato was that Naruto was not the holder of Kyuubi. Please tell me what clan (or person) you want to adopt him. Thanks!


	2. Naruto Maito

Hey chapter 2 is here please review

As Sarutobi spoke, the first one to proclaim that he would raise Naruto was Gai Maito. "I, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Gai Maito adopt the most youthful Naruto!" As Gai shouted this, he ran up and grabbed young Naruto from Sarutobi. "Most youthful Hokage, please send the adoption papers to my home, I have to go get it ready for this bundle of youthful energy." With that said, he ran off with Naruto in his arms. The crowd was too stunned to realize it what had transpired, at first anyway. Kakashi was the first to come out of his stupor and immediately thought off Minato in a pair of Gai's spandex. He then fainted on the spot, dreading the future.

Gai ran with Naruto to his home and then realized that he needed a crib and other things so he could properly house Naruto. He also realized that he had no knowledge of how to raise a kid- something that caused a few misgivings on his part. He quickly shook them off however and ran to the store with Naruto still in his arms. He raced up to the counter and flagged down a clerk. "Excuse me, but do you know what I need to raise my most youthful son?" The clerk looked surprised at this, but helped Gai find crib plus a great many other baby supplies- all of them green, of course. He also gave Gai a book called "Raising Babies For Morons." Gai frowned at the title, then shrugged and added it to his pile. Leaving the store with a clerk in tow carrying all his purchases, Gai felt confident that he would make a good parent.

Kakashi, after reviving from his faint, ran off to find Gai and his sensei's son. He knew that he could not let Gai make Naruto turn out to be just like Gai. He had to find him and make sure that Gai made him the babysitter as a counterbalance to Gai's youthful enthusiasm and (he admitted to himself) predilection for green spandex. He found Gai at his home setting up Naruto's room. Gai appeared to have bought out the section of baby supplies at the local store. "Gai, I would like to help you with Naruto. This is an important and responsible undertaking, so I was wondering if you could make me his babysitter." He watched as Gai turned around with tears in his eyes before yelling. "Of course, my eternal rival. I thank you for this most youthful offer." With that said, he rushed up and gave Kakashi a bone crushing hug as a sign of his boundless affection. Kakashi was in the hospital for three days.

Time skip- Six years have passed.

Kakashi looked Naruto over sadly. In spite of his best efforts, Gai had definitely rubbed off on Naruto. He was currently clad in his favorite green spandex outfit- just like his father's. He also had twenty pounds of weights on each arm and leg [remember, he has enhanced strength]. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, perhaps you could change into a nice black Shinobi outfit? I'm sure you'd look really tough in that!"

Naruto eyed his 'sitter dubiously. "But this is my FAVORITE and most YOUTHFUL outfit!" They were interrupted by the arrival of Gai. Naruto raced up to him. "Father, when can I start going to the most youthful academy? You said it would be soon!" While he spoke, Naruto's tentacles came out from his wrist and circled him protectively.

"Soon my youthful son, but not today. Let us run ten laps around Konoha to show our flames of youth." replied Gai.

Naruto jumped for joy. "Yes, father! And if we can not, then let us do one hundred pushups and sit-ups to rekindle our flames of youth." The two ran off to begin their exercise, leaving Kakashi behind.

Kakashi shook his head. "I tried. REALLY, I tried."

Meanwhile in town, Sarutobi was dealing with many headaches now. In spite of the passage of time, many people still came asking why he had allowed Gai to adopt Naruto. He would always answer them with the same question. "If you are unhappy with what happened, why did you not speak up first?" This was always followed by silence, then a litany of complaints over how Gai was raising Naruto. However, of the two things that were his worst headaches, he would take Gai and his constant over-enthusiasm and unfortunate fondness for green spandex over the nay-sayers that flocked to his office each week. Even so, he thanked the gods that there was just one Gai in his world.

Sarutobi knew that more people would be darkening his office door since Naruto was due to start his academy training next year. Sarutobi was very conscious as to what would happen then. He knew that Naruto would be the most physically fit kid there, but the question was how he would adapt socially. He was not hated or anything like that, but his intense training with Gai left him little time for socializing with those of his own age. So much so, that Sarutobi worried that Naruto did not know how to make friends. He hoped it would turn out all right and made a mental note to discuss the situation with Kakashi.

Naruto and Gai were on their third lap around Konoha when Naruto asked a question that made Gai's heart swell with pride. "Father, could you please step up my training? I would like more youthful tasks. I'll be starting academy soon."

Gai turned to his son with tears of happiness in his eyes. "You are truly the son of my heart. Your flames of youth have inspired me! Come, let us go get more weights so we can build our strength as well as our endurance as we run." So saying, he veered off for a quick trip to the blacksmith, beaming with pride the whole way.

Ok, how do you like it so far? The next chapter will deal with Naruto in the academy. Please tell me- who you think he should be teamed up with? I should have mentioned this already, but I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the other characters within this story. Thank you.


	3. Weights

I know this is short, but I am putting it up for adoption so I wanted it short so that the new author can expand on the foundations I laid.

The local blacksmith was excited. He hated the way Naruto and Gai talked about their youthfulness, but he did love the income from all the weights they bought. His favorite costumers had just barged in his door.

"MY most youthful store, we are here for more weights so that our springtime of youth flourishes." the self proclaimed green beast stated grandly. The blacksmith sighed as he went in the back to bring out heavier weights for the two wired Os.

Gai looked at his son before speaking. "My youthful son, next year you are going to the academy so I will be uping your training." Then Gai gave his son his "nice Gai" pose with his thumbs up and a huge grin on his face.

Naruto looked up at his father before yelling about how his father's flames of youth had yet again grown. This led to hugging, while calling out father/son with a background of a beach with crashing waves behind it scared off the other occupants in the store (much to the owner's dismay).

Time Skip to the academy

Everyone was excited about their first day in the academy. Even their teacher, Iruka, was smiling happily and looking around the classroom in anticipation of a great new year. Suddenly, the doors to the academy burst open and revealed a blonde boy wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with a huge smile on his face. He was doing a pose with a bright yellow background and stars behind him. Everyone in the class knew the background was an illusion. But the fact that the boy was doing it in the first place had some of them scared, but none more than Iruka, who at the time was thinking "NOOOO THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!!" Iruka practically screamed in the recesses of his mind since one mission with Gai had scared him so much.


End file.
